


Night Whimpers

by koogi123



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance Angst, Langst, M/M, Oneshot, Other, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koogi123/pseuds/koogi123
Summary: Keith knew Lance was lying when he insisted he was fine.His whimpering, sleeping form proved that.





	Night Whimpers

**Author's Note:**

> Mmm, Just a small Oneshot thing for you. Something I wrote because I needed some comfort for my boy.

When Keith found out about Lance dying, he was infuriated and confused on why he wasn’t told. But apparently, so was Hunk and Pidge. Hunk was more worried than anything, fretting over Lance and sobbing about how no one told him. Pidge was in a bit of a shock, later on that day just hugging Lance for about an hour.

Shiro knew, apparently Allura told him and not anyone else. Maybe to comfort Shiro, make him feel better about dying as well. But Shiro didn’t feel better at all, Lance, a teenager, died. Shiro told Allura that he was pratically just a kid, for Lance to die at a young age is far more traumatizing. Barely living his life to the fullest.

Allura was filled with guilt, but Lance told her not to tell, so she didn’t. She hadn’t seen the issue before, she got to him in time to save him. He lived. So where was the issue? Apparently right in front of her all along.

Coran found out later that day after Pidge came out of the red lion sniffling. Coran asked what was wrong, and Pidge finally burst. Coran has never seen Pidge so distressed, except for the time she found Matt and her Father.

After having it explained to him, Coran was devastated. Lance was like a son in a way, and he could have lost that son. Coran came to Lance the next day with a hug and a small story of Coran’s younger relatives back on Altea, and as much as Coran was trying his best to bring comfort to Lance, Lance ended up turning it around and saying that Coran’s relatives might still be alive back on the planet Lotor kept the Alteans.

Lance always knew how to turn things around to a brighter atmosphere, even when he was scared or sad.

Keith didn’t come to Lance until three days later, they were going to leave for another planet the next day and Keith knew he had to say something before they left. He just hoped Lance was still awake, it being night and almost pitch black outside.

Keith silently made his way into Red, the Lion immediately opening up for her beloved past Paladin. Keith let a grateful hum pass his lips, entering the mechanical Lion. 

Upon entering, Keith heard small heart wrenching whimpers, “Lance?” He whispered, entering the small room that was inside of the Lion. On the small pull-out bed laid Lance, a distressed sleeping face embedded onto his features.

Keith knew Lance was lying when he insisted he was fine.

His whimpering, sleeping form proved that.

Keith stepped quietly over to the bed, sitting on the edge and looking down at Lance. Feeling the strong need to bring comfort to him, he brought a gloved hand to Lance’s hair. In which the hair looked ruffled up from perhaps being tugged at, he started to run the hand through the strains of it.

Keith ran his hand through Lance’s hair until all the tangles were gone, and Lance’s face was no longer in a discomfort. Lance leaned into the hand brushing through his hair, making a content noise.

Keith decided that Lance being happy was far more beautiful than him being sad.


End file.
